Metavira
Metavira is a fictional island where the original Jagged Alliance takes place. Geography The island of Metavira is located in the Southern Atlantic, and it is divided into 60 sectors. Metavira is a former nuclear testing site so the tests have mutated its trees. These trees are called Fallow trees and they produce unique sap for medical purposes. Fallow trees can't reproduce, making each tree desperately precious. Discovery Several years after a series of nuclear tests nearby, a scientist named Brenda Richards discovers the island, including the important Fallow trees that grow there. Her father, Jack Richards, leads a scientific mission to the island to study the trees and, eventually, the properties of their sap. During the course of this research, Brenda's assistant Lucas Santino finds out that the trees can be a great source of wealth and profit and convinces Jack to establish another base on the other side of the island, stewarded by Santino. Once this base is completed, Santino uses this base as a springboard and staging area to take the entire island by force. Ecology and geography Being a tropical island located in the South Pacific, Metavira's climate and terrain consists largely of hot and humid wetlands, jungles and beaches interspersed with a diversity of lakes and rivers, with some of a handful of relatively clear areas consisting of naturally occurring grasslands and others consisting of barren patches left by chemical and nuclear tests performed on the island in the past. While wildlife expected of a tropical island region is expected to be found there (and, having no impact on the game, are never seen), a unique and prolific species of large, aggressive Eel may be found there. It is unknown whether the size and aggressiveness of these eels is the result of the island's history with nuclear and chemical experimentation, thanks to the similarly native Fallow trees. Demographics Metavira is home to a small population of native people (Metavirans) who make up the majority of the population. The small remaining percent of the population consists of the teams of scientists on the island in order to perform research into Fallow trees and their sap, and of course the mercenaries that they bring with them. Interestingly, despite extensive evidence of the nuclear and chemical tests performed on Metavira being disastrous to both terrain and wildlife alike, the Metaviran population on the island seem to have weathered the extensive and dangerous climate with few ill effects. Notable people *The Richards *Lucas Santino * Elio * Hamous *Juan *Wahan Sectors * Sector 1 *Sector 2 *Sector 3 *Sector 4 *Sector 5 *Sector 6 *Sector 7 *Sector 8 *Sector 9 *Sector 10 - hidden M-14, M-14 ammo, explosvive (spoiler) *Sector 11 *Sector 12 *Sector 13 *Sector 14 *Sector 15 *Sector 16 *Sector 17 *Sector 18 *Sector 19 *Sector 20 *Sector 21 *Sector 22 *Sector 23 *Sector 24 *Sector 25 *Sector 26 *Sector 27 *Sector 28 *Sector 29 *Sector 30 *Sector 31 *Sector 32 *Sector 33 *Sector 34 *Sector 35 *Sector 36 *Sector 37 *Sector 38 *Sector 39 *Sector 40 *Sector 41 *Sector 42 *Sector 43 *Sector 44 *Sector 45 *Sector 46 *Sector 47 *Sector 48 *Sector 49 *Sector 50 *Sector 51 *Sector 52 *Sector 53 *Sector 54 *Sector 55 *Sector 56 *Sector 57 *Sector 58 *Sector 59 *Sector 60 (Starting point) Trivia * See also * Arulco * Tracona Category:Jagged Alliance Category:Locations Category:Article stubs